


His sunshine is a corny idiot.

by blameless_nameless



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kageyama is clueless, M/M, POV Kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blameless_nameless/pseuds/blameless_nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another kagehina getting-together story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His sunshine is a corny idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no defense.  
> *presents you with actual pile of garbage* Please accept this gift.  
> I can’t believe this. This isn’t even original or anything. Just shameless fluff. Complete shit with some kissing for good measure. Not even sorry. I just. Wow. Ok.  
> I think I've lost my talent for titles.  
> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://staplesfics.tumblr.com)  
> Talk to me and shit!

It was late afternoon, and a crisp, cool breeze floated steadily through the open gym doors, bringing with it all the signature scents of autumn. The boys were working hard, their shoes squeaking on the waxed floor, voices echoing through the gym. _Nice receive! Let’s take it one more time!_ And then finally, _one more go, and we can clean up!_

Soon enough, they trudged out of the gym and up the stairs to the clubroom to change, sweat cooling on their skin and heavy breath puffing out of their chests.

The room was packed tight with boys changing and yelling and packing up for the day. The third-years and a couple of second-years were going to study at someone or another’s house. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi kept their plans to themselves, but everyone knew they were going to Tsukishima’s for dinner and exam prep.

Kageyama didn’t have any plans for after practice. He hadn’t mustered up the courage to make them yet. He thought maybe that was silly, hanging out with a teammate isn’t really a big deal. Usually.

The difference between Kageyama and _usually,_ though, was that _usually,_ teammates weren’t miles deep in love with each other. That was what set him apart. He had it _bad_ for his shrimpy middle blocker, Hinata.

At first, he’d been content to ignore it, but that was proving an impossible feat. He had to do something, say _something._ He’d been trying for weeks, inviting him out for meat buns or to his house to study for some big test, but he had yet to make any progress. It was all making him incredibly tense, and it was starting to show. Hinata kept asking what was wrong with him. In theory, that’s the perfect setup for a confession, but what kind of shitty atmosphere is that?

But, of course, he was going to try again today.

He sighed to himself, trying to swallow his idiotic fear and pulled his sweat-soaked t-shirt over his head. He took a deep breath, steeled himself, and turned toward Hinata, surprised to find him already facing his direction, throwing Kageyama an expectant look, like he already knew what was coming. Kageyama jolted slightly as his eyes met Hinata’s bright ones, and his head went cloudy. He thought he felt a soft flush creeping into his cheeks, but he couldn’t be sure.

Before he really knew what was happening, his mouth blurted out a stiff, “You wanna – um, hang out at mine? … Today.”

His brain didn’t catch up until he heard a much stronger, “Yeah!” from Hinata’s direction.

He thought he heard himself mutter something along the lines of “great, okay,” but he couldn’t actually hear it over his pulse thumping in his ears.

_Today. Today. I’ll do it today. I’ll do something today._

Soon, they were on their way, feet pounding on the pavement, waving to their teammates as they all went their separate ways. He thought he saw some kind of lingering look between Hinata and Sugawara, but he immediately shook it off. He’d never be able to figure out what it meant, anyway.

Kageyama shifted his gaze to his right, where Hinata was pushing his bike, talking animatedly about some cool thing Nishinoya had done. He tried to listen, he really did, but all he could hear was the constant _tickticktick_ of Hinata’s bike. Stupid, selfish hunk of metal.

Everybody knew the best part about walking home with the person you like is the subtle contact of your shoulders or the backs of your hands bumping together. All that cute stuff that makes your faces light up red and your hearts beat out of your chests.

“… and then he jumped _super high,_ and did that thing where you—“

Stupid bike. Getting in the way with its own inadequacy. Kageyama didn’t need anyone to push _him_ along.

“… and popped his foot out like _gwaahh_ —“

Asshole hunk of junk, keep your ticking to your damn self—

“—and then _pwah pwah_ like that! And—“

All he wanted was a cute, romantic moment walking home. Just one, that’s all he—

“—and he won’t tell me how he did it! It’s so frustrating! Y’know?”

Kageyama forcibly suppressed his jealousy, realizing that at this point, he might need to give some kind of vocal response. “Ah – yeah, I know what you mean,” he mumbled, knowing full well that he wasn’t even remotely close to matching Hinata’s enthusiasm. It didn’t go unnoticed, like Kageyama hoped it would.

Hinata poked his head into Kageyama’s line of vision and waved a rosy palm back and forth. “Earth to Kageyama – everything okay?”

He went for the obvious excuse. “Just a bit tired. Rough practice.”

That seemed to appease Hinata well enough. He replaced his hand on the bike, fingers wrapped loosely around the handlebar.

“S-so, um,” Kageyama started, trying to regain the strength of his voice. “You want a bath first? I mean, we’re both kinda gross. And then you can pick out a movie or something. Whatever you want.”

Hinata nodded happily and dove headfirst into some other story, leaving Kageyama to glare at his hands the rest of the way back. Luckily for him, Hinata could keep talking at the same pace for hours on end, so the rest of the walk back was easy for Kageyama, and they reached his front door in record time.

Relief washed over him as he shoved his key into the lock and threw open the door, announcing his arrival, despite knowing the house was empty. Hinata did the same, then they kicked off their shoes and headed inside.

“You can have first bath. I’ll just—“ he motioned toward the bathroom, as if that was a suitable way to end a sentence and waited for Hinata’s “M’Ka-y” before making his way back to start the bath. When he returned to the living area, he found Hinata idly flipping through channels on the television. He jabbed a thumb behind him to indicate that the bath was ready, and Hinata leapt from his spot to head back. Kageyama took his spot in front of the TV and picked up where he left off. After flipping through half a dozen romantic comedies, he let out a small _ah_ and immediately headed back to his room. He hadn’t given Hinata any clean clothes to wear.

He quickly grabbed a pair of sweatpants and one of his smaller long-sleeved t-shirts and let himself into the bathroom. An action he plainly hadn’t thought through fully.

He was greeted by the wholly nonsuggestive image of Hinata’s head and shoulders poking up from his deep bathtub. That was all it took, really. His cheeks burned from embarrassment.

“Here,” he boomed, a bit too loudly, laying the clothes on the counter. “Um—“

“Thanks, Kageyama!” Hinata said brightly, sending his heart racing. “I completely forgot. That could’ve been bad, huh!”

“Mm – yeah, well,” he mumbled into the back of his hand. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

And boy, did he. He fled that bathroom faster than their famous quick strike, and, well. That’s really saying something.

Not long after, Hinata emerged from the bathroom wearing Kageyama’s rolled up sweatpants with a towel hanging around his neck to catch any excess water dripping from the tips of his hair. The collar of his t-shirt was just loose enough to show a sliver of his collarbone, and the sleeves gathered at his wrists and slipped down to cover his knuckles. He really had filled out over the past several months. His shoulders were slightly broader, his arms and legs thicker with all the new muscle he’d built up on his small frame, but he had the same thin fingers and slender neck. Somehow, he managed to get more attractive every single day, to Kageyama’s detriment. He copied Kageyama’s motion from before, jabbing his thumb back behind him with a small laugh.

“Bathtime, Kageyama-kun!” he sang.

Kageyama’s face had taken on a near-permanent rosy hue, he was certain of it. Now, it was accompanied by his signature grumpy pout. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair to his poor heart. His poor, pounding heart.

He stood abruptly and rushed back, muttering, “Um, choose whatever movie you w—“ as he passed Hinata.

As he crossed from his room to the bathroom, a change of clothes bunched in one fist, he heard soft humming carrying down the hall, followed by the small poof of, he assumed, Hinata falling onto the couch.

He didn’t realize he was rushing until he had already washed and sunk deep into the warm tub, water lapping at his chin. He wrapped his arms around his knees and scolded himself quietly. He was too nervous, too stiff. Hinata was acting completely normal, but there was no way he hadn’t noticed something was off with Kageyama. Well, of course he’d noticed. He’d asked about it on the walk here. It was a real leap of faith to just take Kageyama’s word that he was fine, the way he was acting. But then, Hinata was just like that, wasn’t he? So trusting of every single person he met. So quick to find something to admire in everyone. Kageyama wondered if it ever crossed Hinata’s mind that someone may have ulterior motives, or tell little white lies to keep him from worrying.

If it did, he did a good job of hiding it.

If Hinata could act naturally under these circumstances, Kageyama certainly could. He allowed himself exactly one minute to freak out about the boy he likes being in his house, wearing his clothes, choosing to spend his time with _him,_ of all people. After the minute was up, he steeled his resolve and just stopped, cold turkey. He could freak out again once Hinata had gone home.

With that settled, he lifted himself from the tub, dressed carefully, and went back out to the living room, socked feet sliding slightly on the wood floors. He scratched at the wet hair sticking to the back of his neck and inhaled deeply as his feet hit the carpet of the living room.

“I made tea,” Hinata said, stretching out an arm to offer him a steaming mug. Kageyama accepted it gratefully, fingers brushing Hinata’s as it passed between them. His heart jumped in his chest. That was all he’d wanted all afternoon. Patience is always rewarded, as they say. He smiled to himself, hiding behind his mug before he realized – Hinata had set himself directly in the center of the couch. There was nowhere he could sit with any measurable distance between them. Who even does that? Don’t people usually take the sides first? Isn’t that just couch etiquette?

Well, there was nothing for it but to sit on the floor, then. He lowered himself to the carpet and crossed his legs, toes tucked under his knees. He clearly wasn’t going to make any progress today, either. Dumb coward. He just hoped he hadn’t been too obvious.

“So, ah,” he began, suppressing his building nerves the best he could. “What’re we watching, then?”

“Some comedy.”

Of course. Nothing he could at least pretend to need to pay attention to. He knew Hinata’s short attention span was to blame, but he couldn’t help suspecting foul play. Yet another casualty of an infatuated mind.

“Hey, what are you doing down there?”

Ah – he’d been found out.

Hinata slid off the couch onto the floor beside him and crossed his legs, one knee bumping Kageyama’s lightly. Kageyama’s heart lurched. There was no way this wasn’t on purpose. He adjusted his hands around his mug once, twice, three times before deciding it was just too much, opting to stretch his legs out instead, calves tucked under the coffee table. He saw Hinata pout at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Kageyama-kun doesn’t like me!” he whined, failing to suppress a chuckle.

_Thump._

“Shut it, you piece of crap! Just,” he let out a short sigh, “Just watch the movie.”

For once, Hinata obeyed, falling silent and fixing his attention on the screen. He sat forward over his lap with his mug loosely clasped in both hands for warmth. Kageyama leaned back into the couch, out of Hinata’s sight, watching him on the sly, his heart squeezing every time a bright laugh bubbled out of Hinata’s throat. Screw the movie. This is all he needed.

Soon, the inevitable happened. Hinata’s attention was all used up – he had none to spare for the movie anymore. Now that he thought about it, Kageyama decided it was probably good judgement on Hinata’s part, choosing a movie like that, if he knew he’d drop it halfway through.

He still wished Hinata had chosen something that would hold his attention, though. Because now, they couldn’t sit in comfortable silence, Kageyama pining after his friend in peace. Now, they had to acknowledge each other, and – talk to each other. Kageyama took a long sip of his tea, now lukewarm in his grasp. His shoulders were getting stiff again.

“Hey, Kageyama.”

Here it comes. “Mm?”

“You seem really uncomfortable. You okay?”

He felt his cheeks go hot again.

Hinata tilted his head slightly to the side. “Gotta take a dump?”

“ _No, dumbass_ —I’m _fine,_ okay?”

He hummed, clearly unconvinced. “You sure—?“

“I said I’m fine, didn’t I? Just watch the movie.”

“But I’m bored!”

“ _You_ picked it, idiot!”

“ _Yeah,_ but I’m allowed to get tired of it, aren’t I?”

Kageyama didn’t answer.

“Kageyama, hello?” he sang, waving a hand in Kageyama’s face. “Let’s talk instead!”

Again, he refused to answer.

“ _Ka-ge-ya-ma!_ ”

His own loud groan filled his ears. “Fine, if you want to talk so bad, talk,” he muttered, forcing another sip of tea down his throat.

Hinata hummed again, as if he was still deciding what to say. Kageyama knew better. “Do you like anybody? Y’know, romantically.”

Kageyama choked on his tea and sputtered into his mug. “ _Jeez_ – what’s that all about?”

“You said to talk. That’s what I want to talk about.”

 _Don’t give me that innocent look, you piece of—_ he thought, turning his face to hide his flushed cheeks.

“Hey, Kageya—“ Hinata started impatiently.

“Nobody said I had to answer!”

Hinata almost shouted from excitement. “So you do then!”

“Do what, asshole?”

“ _Like_ somebody!”

Kageyama felt a sharp poke in his side and flinched hard enough to send a few drops of tea flying. He grunted in frustration. Stupid tea obviously wasn’t helping him any at this point. He leaned forward and placed it roughly on the coffee table.

“So,” Hinata gushed. “Who is it?”

_Thump._

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, yes you do, you can’t hide it from me, King! I know—“

“ _Hey_ ,” Kageyama pushed his face into Hinata’s with his best glare, and got some satisfaction out of the wide-eyed look he got in return before he realized just how close he was to Hinata’s face. His skin turned an even brighter red, somehow, then he pulled away and whipped his head around to hide.

“Don’t,” he muttered into his fingers. “Don’t call me that.”

Hinata recovered quickly and gave Kageyama’s shoulder a soft poke, calling his name quietly.

_Thump._

Kageyama bunched his hands into fists, knuckles turning white. “What do you want, dumbass?”

Hinata grabbed his shoulder and shook lightly, leaving his hand to rest there. Kageyama’s shoulders got even stiffer.

“I want you to look at me.”

_Thump._

“I refuse.”

“ _Kageyama!_ ” Hinata whined, genuinely this time, he thought. Kageyama just snorted.

Hinata just kept whining at him, gently moving his shoulder with a warm hand. “C’mon!”

Kageyama’s silence was absolute. Let him suffer.

“Hey,” Hinata spoke gently, ever so gently. “Kageyama? Please look at me.”

_Thump._

Kageyama turned his head halfway, staring at his fists on his knees. Just halfway, that’s all he gets— 

“Just a little further Kageyama. Please?”

_Thump._

He closed eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly turned the rest of the way, utterly weak to Hinata’s coaxing. His eyes flicked towards Hinata’s.

“There!” He locked Kageyama’s gaze, looking deep into his eyes as if he was analyzing him. Kageyama was supremely uncomfortable, his face hotter than he’s ever felt it before, but he kept his eyes on Hinata’s. As if he had a choice at this point. He was completely under Hinata’s spell, and they both knew it.

Hinata raised a hand to Kageyama’s face, running a thumb along his cheekbone, and slowly drew closer. Kageyama’s breath caught in his chest, and Hinata laid a gentle kiss on his other cheek.

Somehow, Kageyama’s face grew even hotter, and he froze in place. “W-What was that… for?”

Hinata’s face lit up with one of those actual-living-sunshine smiles. “Because I like you, Kageyama!” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “Like _that._ ”

Kageyama wasn’t sure whether he should believe him or not. Was this even real? Was it some new kind of prank?

“Kageyama, you’re not breathing. Please don’t die on me! I really don’t want my first confession to end that way.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened and positively shone before his arms shot out to wrap around Hinata’s waist and tug him into a hug.

Hinata was just giggling, thin fingers buried in Kageyama’s hair. He whispered into the top of his head, “Kageyama, since today’s such a special day, can I kiss you properly?”

Kageyama squeezed him tighter, then loosened his arms to pull away slightly, muttering something about _corny idiot._

Hinata planted a knee into the carpet and pivoted to settle himself on Kageyama’s lap.

“H-Hey! What’re you—“

Before Kageyama could protest, Hinata planted a kiss on his lips, slender arms sliding around his shoulders. Kageyama was frozen at first, in awe of the situation and the softness of Hinata’s lips, then allowed himself to melt into the kiss. He tasted the tea on Hinata’s tongue as it slipped into his mouth and ran across the back of his teeth. They were completely silent for once. The only sounds in the room were their wet lips moving slowly together and the low buzz of the comedy on TV, utterly forgotten.

Kageyama heard keys rattling just outside, his mother, probably. _Oh, wait._ Kageyama gasped and lifted Hinata off his lap and back to his spot beside him on the carpet. Hinata whined softly in protest, but allowed it anyway, opting instead to lean deep into Kageyama’s chest with his arms wrapped around his waist.

His mother walked in to a chorus of

“ _D-Dumbass, what’re you—!?_ “ and

“So _mean,_ Kageyama!”

She hummed to herself before singing, “Language, Tobio!” and greeting Hinata with a smile.

Kageyama thought he saw a _look_ pass between Hinata and his mother. He tried to shrug it off, but that made the second time today. What did his mother and Suga know that he didn’t?

“You boys look like you’re having fun, hm?”

The flush that had just begun to subside returned to Kageyama’s face. His mother seemed to get a kick out of that. She failed to hide a soft giggle behind her small hand.

Kageyama didn’t think she was trying particularly hard.

“So, is Hina-chan staying for dinner?” she asked innocently.

“Hina-ch—?”

“I’d love to! Thank you, Kageyama-san!” Hinata jumped up and rushed into the kitchen to help with the groceries, giving his mother a high-five and a bright-eyed smile.

Kageyama sat up straighter and crossed his legs under himself and pulled his brows together, wondering just what he missed.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy hell at all the italics, though, jeez. Chill, boys, dang. (Shut up, I know it’s me who needs to chill, just let me have this.)  
>  **Bonus:**  
>  “Will you be my top – _no,_ I meant – _follow me,_ will you _follow me_ to the top? Fuck.”  
>  Kageyama is a thirsty bastard.


End file.
